Mission is ME!
by Kyo's Lover
Summary: Sakura knows something bad is going to happen to her parents. She does not know what to do about it; when all of a sudden her cell phone goes off at an unusual time without warning…. How is Konoha going to help save Sakura and itself at the same time from
1. Chapter 1

The Mission is ME!  
Chapter 1: Morning of the School Day Disturbance

This disastrous day started out as a beautiful sunny day.

"Sakura, wake up honey," yelled her mother from downstairs.

Sakura woke up, picked out her regular clothes, and went to take a shower. She went downstairs dressed in her regular red dress with green shorts underneath. She ate her breakfast and said goodbye to her parents.

She walked quietly to the Ninja Academy when "SAKURA-chan!" Naruto was running towards her yelling her name at the top of his lungs. Once he got near her, he gave her this huge bear hug.

She gasped at the lost of breath and said, "Naruto, I can't breath," quietly.

Naruto jumped away from Sakura saying "sorry" quickly.

They started walking to the academy a couple minutes later. They arrived at the academy five minutes later and walked to their classroom with everyone else. The teacher arrived not long afterwards and started class.

Since team 7 became chunin, the academy changed and let regular civilian children go to school there.

It was halfway through the school day when disaster struck outside the academy.

The students at the academy were having a normal regular day of work at the academy. None of them knew about the danger that the people of Konoha village were in.

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone started ringing telling her that she just got an instant message in the middle of the test the whole class was taking.

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: The actual instant message is in _italics_.

* * *

The Mission is ME!  
Chapter 2: The Instant Message

The sudden noise shocked and scared everyone, especially the members of team 7. The teacher then got up from behind her desk and walked over to Sakura's desk. The ringing finally ended and the class calmed down.

The teacher looked strictly at Sakura while saying, "Miss Haruno, please don't tell me you forget that cell phones are prohibited in the academy, especially when they are on!?"

Sakura looked seriously at the teacher, "No, Miss Churio. I did not forget the rule about cell phones. I am telling the truth when I say I remember turning off my phone before coming into the academy."

Miss Churio picked up Sakura's cell phone to see who had just sent her a message and what it said.

When a masculine emotionless voice spoke up, "Miss Churio, I don't think Sakura is lying about what she said. I think the message was sent by someone with enormous power too be able to turn on her cell phone on their own and not Sakura." Miss Churio turned to the student, who just spoke up, and glared at him.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you have proof to show as evidence to what you just said? Or did you just suddenly decided to…" When suddenly the classroom door opened up to see Principal Atsuke and Kakashi Hatake standing there; they came into the classroom looking around.

'I did not know there were so many civilian children in my team's class before,' Kakashi said to himself as he walked towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at Principal Atsuke and Kakashi-sensei for a long time, since they couldn't believe they arrived here at such a PERFECT time for once.

"Miss Churio, could I have Miss Haruno's cell phone? Mr. Uchiha, Miss Haruno, and Mr. Urzmaki, please pack-up your belongings and come with us now!" Principal Atsuke ordered loudly. Miss Churio handed over Sakura's cell phone right when team 7 got up to leave the classroom. Kakashi-sensei ushered them out of the classroom as Principal Atsuke said toward the other ninja he would be back in a little bit to excuse them from class too.

When they were far enough away from heir classroom, they stopped to talk. Principal Atsuke gave Sakura back her cell phone and asked her if she has read the instant message yet.

"No, I have not read the message yet. Should I read it right now?" asked Sakura quickly to Principal Atsuke. He nodded quickly and stared at Sakura's teammates and Kakashi Hatake's reactions to all of this that has been happening to them so far. Sakura opened the message on her cell phone and started to read it to herself.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I hope you are having a wonderful day so far because from now on it has become the worst day of your life. I am pleased that you, my beautiful prey, was not there at home to see what has become of your parents. Well, I guess I just ruined the surprise about your parents, so I should tell you that your parents are dead. It was so pleasing to hear your parents ask for me to sacrifice their lives and beg for you to be spared from our deaths this morning. Just to let you know, I have sent you this message right after I kill your parents. I hope the next time I visit I get to finally met my prey and see my pathetic little brother, too. I am coming for you next. You are the last one in my way from achieving my goal that is alive. Don't ever let your guard down anytime from now on or else it will spell your death. I hope to overcome this little situation as quick and painful as possible for both you and me. I hope you see exactly what I mean and what you have to do in my words soon or it will be too late to stop me. I will see you and my little brother very soon. Keep your guard up and train your very best wile you still can._

_Uchiha Itachi_

The message was written in black and red letters with the sender's symbol at the end of the message. Sakura gave a little scream and started to fall backwards to the ground quickly, but her teammates were quicker and caught her from falling.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto and also I'm not going by how each of the characters are played out in the series. So don't get on my case if all my characters aren't like who you all thought they would be. Though, please leave a review!

* * *

The Mission is ME!  
Chapter 3: Response to the Instant Message

The little group of men around Sakura stared at her wondering what was going on decided to finally read the instant message to figure out why Sakura had just screamed and almost fell to the ground unconscious.

Sakura was asleep in Sasuke's arms now, while Naruto held up her cell phone for the rest of them, including him to read the message. When, they were finished reading the message they could not believe what they had just read or their eyes at all.

Principal Atsuke was the first one to break the silence by saying loudly, "You three have to take Sakura to the Fifth Hokage at once before she starts her conference with all the rest of the ninjas of Konoha. While, you do that I will send a team of ANBU ninjas to Sakura's house to stop Itachi before he gets away and escapes from Konoha. Hurry we all have to act fast."

Sasuke put Sakura on his back, while Naruto and Kakashi-sensei picked up their bags. The four of them ran quickly from the academy towards the Fifth Hokage's office, while the ANBU team arrived at Sakura's house. When they got to the Haurno household, they found the door open and no lights on inside.

Kabuto, the leader of the ANBU team, sent five of his team into the house to check around for the bodies of Sakura Haruno's parents and Itachi Uchiha. Not long after they went into the dark house, the rest of the team heard ear-piercing screams coming from inside; when Itachi suddenly appeared at the door leading to the Haruno house.

"Well, I see that my plan has been put into action and Sakura knows what she has to do now to survive until I come back for her," said Itachi quietly to himself as he looked upon the ninjas blocking his escape from Konoha.

"Itachi Uchiha, why did you come back here so suddenly and kill Haruno's parents anyway? Answer Me!" Kabuto screamed at Itachi, while he ordered the rest of his men to attack and capture the other survivor of the Uchiha clan and traitor of the Konoha village. Itachi stared at Kabuto as he was attacked by his men and killed them one by one, while Kabuto could do nothing as all his men were killed by Itachi Uchiha. When he was finished killing the last ninja, he walked up to the stunned ANBU captain and gave him something to pass on to Hokage and Miss Haruno.

Itachi looked Kabuto in the eye and seriously spoke, "Tell Mrs. Haruno and Hokage that I will be back to put an end to the Haruno family and the secret of this Leaf clan. Be prepared to fight a full-scale war if you don't hand over Haruno Sakura to me when I come back for her. Oh yes before I forget give this scroll to Hokage and this box to Haruno for me." Itachi hands over the heavy small box and light scroll to Kabuto, who puts them in his pocket.

"Now to finish what I started, my brother and Haruno are to be ready to meet with me the day I step back into Konoha, or else I will personally start a war in Konoha for disobeying my warning and there will be more casualties then you want for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now I must depart this wretched city leaving beyond the amount of pain I can put on one person in this city, who I have hated for being apart of that clan!" Itachi punches Kabuto in the stomach before he cut his cheek leaving his mark on the ANBU captain Kabuto. Itachi then disappeared from Konoha until it was the correct time to come back and finish what he started this day.

Meanwhile at Hokage Tower, Kakashi and Team Seven finally arrived at the Hokage's office. Hokage Tsunade looked up from the papers on her desk she was signing to see Kakashi and his chunin team walk into her office looking seriously at her. That was when she saw Sakura laying unconscious against Sasuke's back.

"Put her down here," Tsunade ordered Sasuke to lay his fellow teammate on the couch. Not long after Sakura stirred and woke up to the curious faces of the Hokage, her sensei, and teammates.

Sasuke spoke first to break the silence, "Sakura, are you okay? Can you show Hokage the cell phone message you got this morning, which made you faint in the first place."

Sakura nodded her head and took her cell phone out of her bag, found the message, and handed it to Hokage Tsunade. While Tsunade read the message to herself, Sakura noticed she was sitting on a couch in the Hokage's office with Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was kneeling in front of them next to Tsunade.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched Sakura as though they were seeing her for the first time. None of them knew why Uchiha Itachi would want the Haruno family dead in the first place. As they watched Sakura, they started to think she knew why, but never told them anything about it…but why?

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: This is one of the longest chapters I have written for the story, hope you like it. Please remember to leave a review! I will be updating weekly if time permits, since I am starting a summer course for three weeks next week.

'_talking_' Sakura  
'**talking**' Sasuke

* * *

The Mission is ME!  
Chapter 4: Sakura and Sasuke Remember

Tsunade gave a slight cough to get everyone's attention before she spoke, "Sakura, do you know why Itachi Uchiha would want to kill your family in the first place. If so, speak and tell us what you know about this situation." Then again, everyone's eyes were on Sakura waiting for her to speak.

Sakura sighed and then started in a very sad voice, "_I knew something bad was going to happen to my family soon, but I never knew why or how. All I knew was that something was up, because my parents had been acting extremely weird for a couple of months now. _

_I also knew something was up the day I saw parents go to my grandparents' grave and church to pray…they said 'Please look after our only daughter Sakura…if anything is going to happen. Please sacrfifice us, but leave our Sakura alone and to live her life in peace if that is what is to be in the end.' They came home that day to me alone at home as always when they go out. _

_Then, someone or something threw a stone and a kunai knife with a note though our kitchen window. My parents read the note to themselves and then told me to pack at least a weeks worth of clothes and belongings. Then, I was to go to a friend's house and stay there until they came for me. I left then to head to the closest house of a friend of mines and it ended up being Ino's. I was almost there when I was ambushed by a group of shinobi._"

"_They broke my leg…and almost raped me,_" Sakura choked out before continuing, "_but Ino and her team were on their way to her house when they saw me. They ended up rescuing and carrying me the rest of the way to Ino's house. We got there and I asked Ino's parents if I could stay there, like my parents asked, they said 'sure.'_

_The next morning my parents came to check on me like they told me…that is when they found out about me being attacked by shinobi on the way there. They talked to Ino's parents for a while and decided I would stay there for a week and come home with my parents then._

_Just a month ago, my parents told me to pack away my precious items into a box where they put it in a secret spot in the house where only the three of us know. That is when they told me the secret of my clan and that there was someone after our very lives as we were the remaining clan members. _

_Just this morning, they told me to be careful from now on because today might end up being that day when we would be separated forever, and today ended up being that day,_" Sakura started crying into her hands. Sasuke hugged her then to try to comfort her, while Tsunade and Kakashi talked to themselves about what they just found out.

Then there was a loud knock on the door leading into the office.

Tsunade spoke, "Who is it?"

The reply, "It's Kabuto."

"Come in." The door opened to show a bruised and bleeding Kabuto, ANBU captain, holding two packages in his hand; Naruto got up and walked over to Kabuto to help him sit down on the other couch in the office. Sakura stopped crying then and walked over to Kabuto and sat down in front of him and Naruto as the others did.

"What happened Kabuto?" Tsunade asked the ANBU captain, who came back with two packages but left with a team of jounin ninjas.

"The team was killed by Uchiha Itachi at the site of the Haruno family house. I am the only survivor and messenger of Itachi," Kabuto said seriously to Tsunade. Then he gave them the message and handed the box to Sakura and scroll to Tsunade. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sat there silently absorbing everything they just heard and saw. Then Tsunade opened the scroll and read it to herself before handing it to Kakashi to read.

"Open the box, Sakura. So I can see what is inside before I go and address the other ninjas of Konoha in the meeting I am holding in a couple of minutes," Tsunade told Sakura in a serious voice.

Sakura placed the box in her lap and opened it carefully to reveal a whole bunch of papers, pictures, and trinkets. Sakura let out a big gasp as she looked at the contents of the box, letting the rest of them know that Sakura knew what was in the box or at least seen them before now.

Sasuke looked at the papers as Sakura carefully took them out of the box to see something he had seen before. Naruto, Kabuto, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched in amazement as Sakura's and Sasuke's expression on their faces changed as she took the contents out of the box for the rest of them to see. Tsunade then picked up the first couple of papers that Sakura had put on the ground in front of them.

One was a family tree by Sakura, another was Sasuke's family tree, and the rest of them were letters between Sakura's and Sasuke's parents when they were younger. There were also pictures of the two families when they were younger and alive, and also some of them were of the two families together. Most of the trinkets were of Haruno and Uchiha clan's symbols on them.

Sakura put on a locket necklace with the Haruno clan symbol inscribed on it. Sasuke also put on a locket necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol inscribed on it. Inside the lockets were photos of their entire family and clan before them.

Tsunade and Kakashi then figured out why Itachi wanted Haruno family dead in the first place was because they knew about the Uchiha massacre and Uchiha family altogether. Naruto was shocked to find out that Sakura and Sasuke had known each other long before he ever met them.

Sasuke then spoke out of nowhere, "**I remember now when I was younger and Itachi was still around meeting Sakura's family for the first time. The Haruno family had been friends with mine for generations. Itachi did not like the fact that the Haruno clan was so close to our clan. **

**I knew something was up with my brother Itachi the day our parents introduced us to Sakura when her family came to have lunch with us. Our parents wanted Itachi, Sakura, and me to be friends. Itachi was disgusted with the thought of befriending someone of the Haruno clan. Though Sakura and I became fast friends and a member of each other's families; since Sakura's parents always wanted a son, and my parents always wanted a daughter.**

**That day Sakura's parents and mine made an agreement that if they died before the other, they were to take care of the child while they grew up with them,**" Sasuke sighed sadly as Sakura hugged him. The others watched in amazement as he let her hug him then.

Sasuke continued then, "**The next day the bloody Uchiha massacre occurred. Sakura's family came over again to help my parents out. Our parents told Sakura and me to go to the park and play there until we got hungry for lunch. After we were gone, my parents asked Sakura's parents to go to the store and pick up some groceries there for them. They said sure and left for the grocery store. Not long after Itachi started the massacre leaving our parents alive until last. **

**Meanwhile at the park, we had been playing with some of our friends when Sakura got hurt and I took her back to her house to rest. She told me then to go back home and tell her parents that she was at home safe. I said 'Okay' and left. **

**Sakura's parents were on their way back to my house when Itachi cornered my parents in the house. They arrived at the house and was about to go inside when they heard my mother scream from inside the house. They ran inside to see my brother Itachi standing above my father's body in the living room. There was blood on half of the room already and also on Itachi's kunai knife from where he stabbed father several times before he fell dead. My mother was crying and shouting at Sakura's parents to run before he got them too. **

**Itachi spoke then, 'Quiet Mother! Harunos stay put where you are or else I will kill you. Today I was only going to kill my clan not yours so be still,' seriously and loudly to them. Then Itachi advanced on my mother and stabbed her several times too; spilling blood all over the whole room now as she struggled to get away from him. She then fell to the ground dead next to my father, where I would find them not long later.**

**Itachi then walked over to Sakura's parents and spoke quietly, 'You have seen the Uchiha massacre first hand and the man behind it: ****ME****!! Now, I will leave you alive to help my ****younger**** brother Sasuke and your ****only**** daughter Sakura grow up into mature teenagers. Help them, but be forewarned: I am going to come after your family in the future to ensure your deaths. Go now before Sasuke comes back and sees you here, but don't leave the clan homes without him though.' Sakura's parents ran and hid not far from my home then.**

**I had just arrived at the street leading into the Uchiha clan's homes. That was when I first saw the Uchiha massacre and I ran to my home.**

'**Mama! Dad! Itachi! Anyone in here?' I yelled as I walked into the house. Then I saw someone in the living room and ran in there. That was when I saw Itachi standing over my parents' dead bodies and all the blood there. Itachi left Konoha; then leaving me alive to be one of the two survivors of the Uchiha massacre.**

**When I left the house finally crying I ran into Sakura's parents who had the groceries, they were sent to get, in their hands. They asked me what happened and where Sakura was. I told them while I was still crying. They went and got me some clothes out of my room. They told me then that I would be living with them until both Sakura and I were to attend the ninja academy the first time.**

**Sakura was shocked when her parents arrived home with me in hand. She knew then that I was going to her as a friend to me more than anything now,**" Sasuke then stopped speaking and looked to the ground with a sad expression on his face and some tears gathering in his eyes. Sakura had a few tears in her eyes as she sat next to Sasuke on the floor in Hokage's office.

Tsunade stood up then, "Well, you can all stay here and see if you can think of anything else that can help us." She nodded towards Sakura and Sasuke, "Kabuto come with me to the meeting. See the four of you in a while." Tsunade and Kabuto walked out of the office leaving Team Seven and Kakashi sitting there watching them go.

Naruto felt so sorry for Sakura and Sasuke now more than ever. Kakashi looked at his team which was now a team of orphans. They now all lost their parents and were alone. Kakashi and Naruto never saw Sakura and Sasuke so close ever in the time they knew each other as a team under Kakashi's command. Naruto and Kakashi looked through the contents of the box when they saw a photo they never thought they would ever see.

The photo was of Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi together hugging each other and smiling for the camera. The Uchiha brothers and Sakura looked happy together in the picture. Then they thought about what Sasuke said and knew something was wrong with the picture. They turned it over and saw the date and ages of the people n the photo:

May 15, 1997  
Sasuke Uchiha 4 years old  
Itachi Uchiha 10 years old  
Sakura Haruno 4 years old

Kakashi noticed that the date of this photo was taken a month before the Uchiha clan massacre occurred.

Naruto found another photo that took him by surprise. The photo showed Sakura's parents, Sasuke's parents, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi standing together smiling. The date of this photo was the same as the other photo Kakashi was holding. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged photos, so they could take a closer look at them. Naruto then noticed for the first time Sasuke looked happy and was smiling. He, also, took a good look at Itachi in the photo to see how much he looked exactly like Sasuke; even though now Sasuke wanted revenge on him for killing their clan and parents that day leaving him alone without any family of his own.

Sakura and Sasuke then noticed which photos their teammate and sensei were looking at. They start blushing really hard when they noticed Naruto analyzing 'that' picture. They both thought they would never see any of these ever again after they had disappeared a long time ago. Now they knew Itachi had these the whole time and was waiting for the correct time to give these back to them. It had brought back so many memories happy, sad, memorable, and painful that they had forgotten so long ago.

**To be continued…**

* * *

There is a poll on my profile that I would like all my readers/reviewers to take if they would like to. The poll is there to help me decide which stories to fully focus on at this moment in time. Also, I am wondering what a good name would be for one of Sasuke's ancestors that I will be using later on in this story. Thanks for reading and please review!

Kyo's Lover

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The Mission is ME!  
Chapter 5: Meeting of the other ninjas

Meanwhile, Tsunade stood in front of all the shinobis and ninjas as she reported on everything that has been happening in the past month here in Konoha. She ended the meeting with telling them about what happened with Itachi Uchiha and the Haruno family this morning. She told them she would inform them as soon as she can, when she knows more about the situation.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

The Mission is ME!  
Chapter 6: Where thou go, Itachi?

Itachi smirked as he stood in front of his home that he had been living at since that eventful day ten years ago. He knew by now Tsunade, Sakura, and Sasuke would have gotten his message and gifts too. He wondered if they reacted to them just like he foresaw them years ago. He knew they were not going to take his warning lightly now that Sakura and Sasuke told them what they knew about this situation. They never thought they would have to work together like this again after that day ten years ago that changed their lives in more ways than one.

**To be continued…**


End file.
